Forum:Using Social Networking Sites
As of now, we're #48 in the WAM rankings. While we've fallen a long way down (we used to be in the top 10!), we do still have an immerse following. But most readers don't interact with the community at all, and vice versa. So I'd like to propose the wiki having official accounts on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr and any other popular social networking sites. By doing so, we'd be able to interact with our readership, and possibly attracting more editors, and if word spread about us, we will also gain readers. I'm aware that Hungry used to run a Twitter for One Piece Wiki, and that we apparently have a somewhat active Facebook page already (I don't even know who runs it at all, and I asked around!). However, the Twitter account is gone now, and the Facebook page doesn't really interact with the community, at least, interact the way I'd like us to do so, and is run by someone we don't know. So what I am suggesting is that we have official accounts for this wiki on social networking sites like Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr, and use them to interact with readers, answering any questions they have, alerting them of important changes and discussions they may wish to participate in, and so on. Many other wikis also do the same, and I see no ways this can hurt us, so why not do this? 00:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Discussion I dunno how this would work, or IF it would work. But no harm in trying, I guess. 00:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) So Ryu told me that he's an admin at the Facebook page for this wiki, and that Jaimini and SHB are also admins. So I guess that mystery is solved now. 02:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) First off, I really like this idea, and I hope that we can follow through with it. We just need a dedicated team of people to run this stuff. I'll certainly help out on Facebook, perhaps twitter if I learn how that works, but someone else should take the reigns on that. I like the idea of allowing people to submit questions and we, as experts on OP answer at least one daily. It would be a neat way to interact with readers, and it would help cut down on the useless questions that get posted but don't belong on talk pages, forums, etc. that alway. We could even keep a cool archive of all the questions on the wiki that's easier to read than going back through a twitter or facebook page. And if we get a decent following, we can use it to help expand our editing base, by asking for things like translators, editors to focus on our woefully uninformative music pages, etc. Anyone else have ideas of things we could do with it? 03:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) There's also the youtube channel that IH, SHB and Calu used for the podcast. We might be able to do something with that. 05:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) If we're going to have an official one piece wiki facebook page, we should have a facebook widget on the main page of the wiki. 09:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The Italian One Piece Wiki has pages on the social networks and I manage them. In my opinion: * Start off with one or two pages and see if you can keep it up. Probably Facebook and Twitter are the best ones to start with and you can also link the Twitter account to the Facebook one, so in realty you can start just with Facebook. * Be clear on who has access to the accounts and who manages them. Facebook has a role system similar to Wikia's, so in my opinion only this wiki's admins should become the page admins, then whoever other user is helping can just be a content creator. I'm saying this so that will be easier to contact who has access to these pages if needed and to minimize the risk of account steal (there are plenty of people who will offer to become admins "to help" while in reality the moment they do that will demote all other admins and steal the page) and to avoid "phantom pages" (pages whose admins left and the access to the was lost). If you prefer, I can also talk to staff if they have suggestions on the matter. In my opinion, we can also give access to one of them as "safeguard". * Since these pages will probably be managed by more then one person, it goes without saying that you need to be careful on the accounts security (like sharing passwords/access and so on). I think Twitter is the most troublesome one because it's not like Facebook pages: it's just an account. Therefore once created, you have to share the password to give access to it. Also it will require an email and I don't think it's a good idea to use someone's personal email, hence you will probably have to create a "wiki" email account too (just use the same password to make it easier). * If you are concerned about privacy, in Facebook the identity of the administrators is not "public" unless you choose to make it that way. However the administrators themselves know each other. * Content: decide what type of content you'd like to focus on. Maybe you can create a dedicated forum here on the wiki so that people can give you feedback too. Since there are literally thousands of pages about One Piece, I suggest to differentiate from the others (who usually post fanarts and theories) by focusing on official news/informations, trivias ecc. Obviously you can also post fanarts, theories and alike but since the goal is to help the wiki, then post things about the wiki. Since we are an encyclopedia, dig up interesting information from the pages, trivias or make spotlights for pages (like featured articles), images, users from the wiki or share the ongoing discussion on the wiki. You can also cover the "fandom" part by posting the links to interesting blog posts for example... anyway, do what you want but think it over before. * I can help you with the technical stuff (like widgets and alike) since I've already done it on my wiki. I think it's important to make the readers interact. As JSD just said, it's a good idea to answer the reader's questions, but don't just stop with that. Ask the reader what they thought of the new chapter or episode. Ask for predictions for the next chapter and inform the reader about the series itself and not only the wiki. This will keep people's attention, I think. 21:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) BroOk and I, as the Catalan One Piece Wiki admins, have some experience at administrating a Facebook page. Since this community is huge compared to ours, these advises might not be helpful at all, but here they are: *In BroOk’s point of view (which I share), in a community with not so many users like ours there's usually more activity at Facebook than in the wiki itself (about the number of people), so in general users learn about the latest news at Face before reading them at the recent activity. We have also noticed people prefering to comment on Facebook rather than on the wiki's blogs and that some people have learned about the wiki thanks to the page. *In my opinion, a Facebook page would help a lot, but don't get desperated if we don't get many likes or comments at first; also the ones who administrate it have to be polite, not extremely serious but not joking all the time either. And finally linking a wiki's page for some reason (appearing recently, being featured, etc) from time to time can be also nice. So the key is to enjoy while administrating it, not to do it because you have to. 00:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I did some thinking about the youtube channel and maybe we could use it to upload trailers for upcoming releases related to One Piece like official game clips or Funimation's trailer. That might get us some attention. 04:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) @AuroraOfDeath: those things are fine, but literally EVERYBODY is doing that. So why people should like our FB page if it's the same as every other else? My point is, make them interact with the wiki. Ask them what they think about the recent blog post user XXXX posted, ask them which article they think it should be featured or what they think about one, ask them what they think about a discussion going on, things like that. Posts like "did you know" should work well too, I made a series of posts about trivia facts that was well appreciated for example. @Videogamep: Good luck with that, because if you post official stuff, there is a good chance that it will be taken down. A YT channel would work the best for a wiki if, in my opinion, you actually intend to integrate some of those videos in the wiki (some wikis are doing that for example, basically using the channel as video library). But what can we make use of in this wiki? Maybe trailers, songs or episodes... oh wait those things are all copyrighted! And hold on, those are the same things available in the Wikia Video library thanks to its partnerships that we decided to not use! Also keep in mind that a YouTube channel is a lot more work then simply pages.